<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introductions to Camp Fantasy by Sips_Screams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645671">Introductions to Camp Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_Screams/pseuds/Sips_Screams'>Sips_Screams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Fantasy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_Screams/pseuds/Sips_Screams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Fantasy is a lot like regular Camp Campbell, except the fact everyone is a monster. This fic is the introduction to my au where I can explain a few key differences between this and canon. Chapters are short and sweet and will be posted every friday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max &amp; Nikki (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Science Camp Neil &amp; Nikki (Camp Camp), Max &amp; Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Science Camp Neil &amp; Nikki (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Fantasy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still fuming with residual anger, Neil woke up in his shared tent on his second day of camp. His second day at this lying scam of a camp. At least it was a momentary safe space for him to be his true self. And by true self it meant not being human. No one at this camp was human after all; the world itself was split between humans and monsters, though monster was a harsh word for it. In the more tolerant age the term “Mystic” was used. But Neil didn’t really give a shit; he was a sphinx and it was a lot nicer to be near other monsters than humans. This even included the nihilistic dragon that he shared his tent with.</p><p>Neil sighed and stretched, claws extending as the tension left his body. He then snuck a glance at the opposite bed where Max lay awake, looking back at him with slit jade eyes. “Oh! Uh, well good morning Max… uh how long have you… uh… been awake?” The boy yawned in response and turned his back to Neil, mumbling as he did so; “Eh, in and out of sleep I guess…” “Oh”</p><p><br/>Though he didn’t admit it, Neil hadn’t seen many monsters in person before. Especially not a dragon; which were usually found more in South Asia rather than the Americas. Yesterday he had seen a few of the other campers, but wasn’t completely sure of many of the species. If David wasn’t breathing down their necks today, then maybe he could do a bit of his own research?</p><p><br/>“Hey Max, you’re a dragon right?” The kid spoke softly as he stepped over to his bag, searching for his notebook. “No shit, what gave it away? The scales? The claws? Oh! Or maybe the massive fucking wings on my back??” Max snarled as his tail flicked angrily. Neil sighed; “Shit man, I was just asking a question…”. Before long he was able to pull out his notebook and pencil, taking a moment to jot down some of his thoughts.</p><p><br/>“Holy shit is that a diary?!” Max’s abrupt mocking made the scrawny scientist yelp in surprise, fur prickling and tail bristling. “What?! No! It’s just- I have a journal! A scientific journal to document my findings and-” “Psh, whatever you say man.” Max chuckled as Neil scrambled to find a valid response, only to lead to an eye roll from the trouble maker himself. “Dude relax. I’ll only use that fact against you IF I need something from you.” “Are you blackmailing me? You know what, I really don’t care. Besides I’m serious! This is my personal scientific journal!” “Sure whatever. I’m sure you have SO much research to do at this shitty camp.” “Actually I was planning to do some research on the monsters here. I’m not usually hanging out with anything other than humans.” “...Seems boring.” Max scoffed, pulling on his hoodie and letting Neil breathe a sigh of relief at the dismissal of his scientific journal being a diary. Which it wasn’t.</p><p><br/>“Good morning campers!” David exclaimed in his signature sing-song voice “It’s time to wake up and get ready for the day! Once you’re ready to leave your tent, head over to the Mess Hall for breakfast!”</p><p><br/>Max snarled as he turned on his coffee machine; something only functional because of the amount of extension cords linked up from the cabin to their tent. That wasn’t entirely safe but Neil wasn’t about to bring that up to the dragon. Even with the faun councilor outside the safety of their tent, Max’s tension was palpable.</p><p><br/>“...why do you hate David much? Is it like a species rivalry or are dragons just born assholes?” Neil asked curiously. Max’s response was hesitant as he took a drawn out sip from his steaming beverage. “...So… you’re serious about researching different monsters…? Isn’t that like… an invasion of privacy?”</p><p><br/>Neil yelped and began to fiddle with his hands “What? I didn’t think-” “Sounds kinda fun. Find out everyone’s genetic weakness. I’m in.” Max spoke nonchalantly, slipping out of the tent without letting Neil process what he just agreed to do.</p><p><br/>“Wait what?”</p><p><br/>The nervous sphinx stumbled out of his tent and scrambled to catch up with Max, who was already entering the mess hall. Once he made his way to the boy he huffed “So you are going to help me?? For your own selfish gain?”</p><p><br/>“Who’s selfish gains?” Nikki, the local werewolf popped up behind Neil who visibly jumped at her sudden appearance. “What are we talking about?” her tail wagged as she wedged her way in between the two boys. “What are we helping Neil with?”</p><p><br/>Max only rolled his eyes as they waited in line for some disgusting grub being served up by their quartermaster. “Neil wants to know everyone’s species specific weaknesses, so he can over power them with pure wit and tactics, not having to rely on his underwhelming size.” his jade eyes glimmered with unfiltered mischief as Neil only yelped in response; “No, no, I actually just want to-” “So no pure unbridled strength?” Nikki interrupted. “No we don’t-” It was Max’s turn to interrupt the nerds words “Of course Nik, you’re our backup. Brute strength is always needed.” “Sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CH0tU_lFVmK/?igshid=odixl9e867vc">Art for this chapter!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After receiving their less-than-appetizing meals the trio sat down at the table furthest from everyone. Neil sighed and glanced around the crowd “...who first…” he mumbled quietly to himself as Nikki jumped up, fistfuls of food already shoved in her mouth “OH! ME! ME!” she spat. “Uh… really? I thought you guys… wanted to like… I don’t know, get an advantage over the other campers?” Neil mumbled as the feral child hopped on top of the table “Well might as well show you my reverse weaknesses!”.</p><p>“Strengths?” Max rolled his eyes as Nikki grinned “OH! Those too!” their third member only shrugged as he pulled out his notebook “Oh uh, sure okay. Let’s start with the stereotypes; how do you feel about full moons?”</p><p>Her fur bristled as she shoved more food down her throat “They’re great! It just feels like a sugar rush and I get so much zoomies! The squirrels never know when I bite down on them!” Neil gulped nervously as he watched the girl mimic biting the head off some woodland creature. “That’s… mildly terrifying.”</p><p>“Nah man that sounds badass! When can we see this in action?” Max snickered as the girl got even more excited at the subtle encouragement. “OH OH! My mom had a calendar of that sort of thing! I think there's a full moon in like a week??? It’s always once a month!” “Fucking stellar-”</p><p>“No! Not stellar!” Neil yelped “Werewolves are able to be the most human of ANY monster, which means when they go feral, they go FERAL! She could be a threat to all of us!”</p><p>There was a bit of a silence as the two kids stared silently at the cat’s panicked rambles. “Dude, that's some hella stereotypes…” Max snickered while Nikki tilted her head and chuckled “That only really applies to werewolves who spend most of their time pretending to be like… a human? Have you ever even seen me without a tail?”</p><p>“...Shit.” Neil mumbled as he covered his face in embarrassment “I-I really didn’t mean it like that Nikki! I’m so sorry please don’t hate me already!” Max only laughed and punched the nerd’s shoulder “Hey idiot we aren’t going to leave you alone that easily!” “Yeah!”</p><p>Neil didn’t really acknowledge their insistence and kept his paws over his face. In response to this Max sat up from the table and nudged Nikki. “Alright while he recovers I want to see what you can do.” He grinned as her tail started to wag “REALLY?!”. “Duh, go full wolf Nik, I want to see how much we can ruin whatever activity David has planned for us today.”</p><p>Almost instantly as Max said this, Nikki’s teal fur began to sprout out from her bare skin. The girl howled and lept from the table; landing on all fours and scampering out the door.</p><p>All the other campers looked up and stared at the scene for a few moments until promptly returning to eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Max however was grinning as he gripped the collar of Neil’s sweater and dragged the cat out to follow Nikki’s trail of mischief. Once the two stumbled outside they saw the wolf chasing her own tail, only to glance over at the two.</p><p>“Great idea Max!” She grinned, tail thumping against the dirt as she sat down to look at the boys. “So what should we do? I can run full force into some of the tents or maybe call some actual wolves to come over or I could-” “Maybe you could take David out? Give us some peace and quiet for a day?” Max remarked</p><p>Neil, finally snapping out of his own thoughts, looked at the large wolf and gave his own input “How fast can you run like this?” “Pretty fast!” “Then why don’t we make some sort of dog sled? Nikki can pull us and we can get out of this camp. Easy.” Max glanced over at Neil semi-shocked. “Oh shit, that’s not a bad idea-”</p><p>“Whatever it is, do it after work hours-” The harsh voice of Gwen, the other camp counselor, spoke up. She was not pleased and was, quite frankly, not in the mood to deal with whatever bullshit the trio was planning. “Of course-” Max smirked as he allowed his ever prevalent sarcasm to resonate from his voice “I would NEVER dare interfere with your daily struggle-”.</p><p>“Zip it asshole, it’s too early to deal with the spread of your cynicism. Besides David wanted me to get you three over to the lake so he can talk about the hamster. It would be better for ALL of us if we just let him do this as quickly as possible.”</p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIJVA2XpMfB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">Art for this chapter!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short, honestly introductions are boring as hell and I just want to hurry it up to get to the good stuff. Thanks for reading though!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, sorry it's a bit bland but introductions are necessary. Each chapter there will be a piece of fanart to coincide with what I've written and since I have no clue how to upload pictures here it can be found over on my Instagram (just click the link above) </p><p>See you next Friday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>